Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Green With Evil: A Different Shade of Green Part 1
Angel Grove Martial Arts Tournament The Rangers were gathered at the martial arts tournament to support Jason who had made it to the Karate Finale. "Alright Jason," Zach said. "Just think positive and concentrate on your moves." "Yeah, focus your mind as well as your body," Trini added. "Thanks guys, but it looks like I won't need too much help," Jason said pointing at his opponent. His opponent was a girl she was short and had the build of a gymnast. She was wearing a green spandex sleeveless top and loose green cotton pants. She was stretching by doing the splits. Little did the Ranger's know that at that very moment Rita Repulsa was watching that very girl. "Do you see that girl?" she said to Baboo, Squatt, Finster and Goldar. "She'll be a great Green Ranger." "Huh, you mean one of their own kind?" Squatt said. "Of course," Goldar agreed with Rita. "I'm such a genius," Rita declared. "How brilliant," Goldar said. "The Power Rangers destroyed by another teenager." "Yes!" Rita exclaimed. "Oh boy, I can't wait to see how Rita's going to pull this off," Baboo said excitedly. Back down on Earth the karate contest was underway. The new girl avoided Jason's attacks with some extremely agile flips and cartwheels. She then tried to kick Jason in the head with a series of tornado kicks, but Jason was able to quickly duck out of the way. He then replied with a side kick to her stomach sending her staggering backwards. The referee awarded one point to Jason, making the score 2-1 in favour of Jason. They lined up again and Jason immediately tried to knock the girl back with a jumping kick but she dropped into the splits to duck under and quickly sprang back up to her feet. Jason then tried to kick her feet out from under her but she back flipped over his kick. She ducked under another kick from Jason before knocking him down to the mat with a kick of her own. The referee awarded one point to the girl tying the score up once again. They lined up once again and the girl came out with a big roundhouse kick aimed at Jason's head. Jason ducked underneath, but she kept coming at him with a flurry before taking him down with a kick to the back of his legs and then landing a hard punch to the chest. Once again the referee awarded the girl one point, giving her the lead. The girl then launched at Jason with a series of roundhouse kicks that made Jason back up till he ended up stepping out of the ring. The referee brought them back into the ring and awarded the girl one more point putting her up by two. Jason then advanced at the girl in a series of roundhouses. When she tried to make a move to go on the offensive he caught her in the midsection with a side kick. The referee awarded one point to Jason. "Come on Jason, there's not a lot of time left," the other Rangers called out. The girl came at Jason quickly hoping to end the match, Jason was able to duck under a punch and take her legs out before landing a punch of his own to her midsection. The referee awarded the final point to Jason as the match ended in a tie. "Good match," Jason said shaking her hand after the fight. "You had me going." "Yeah same here," she replied. "Good match Jason," The other Rangers congratulated him. "I didn't win though." Jason said. "Come on Jason, in Karate it is the dignity and spirit in which you compete that's most important," Trini said. "Listen, I'm gonna catch a shower and then meet you guys at the juice bar," Jason said. He then went off to go use the showers. "Hey Tommy, you coming?" Zach asked him. Tommy was staring dreamily at the new girl. "You can say that again," Tommy said dreamily. "Yo, what?" Zach asked hoping he'd misheard. Tommy snapped back into reality. "Sorry, yeah. I'm coming." "Don't worry you'll probably see her at school tomorrow," Zach said And indeed that was what happened. Bulk and Skull cornered the new girl at her locker. "Hey babe, you need a big strong man to help you with your books?" Skull asked flexing his arm comically. "Dream on," the girl replied. Skull looked at Bulk. "It's time to teach her a lesson," Bulk said taking a bite out of his snack cake. "Hey," a voice called from behind them. Bulk and Skull turned around to see Tommy standing there. "Didn't you hear the lady, she said no," Tommy stated flatly to them. Bulk and Skull looked at each other. "I think it's time for somebody else to be taught a lesson," Bulk said menacingly at Tommy. Tommy immediately went into an elaborate series of punches and roundhouse kicks that barely missed Bulk and Skull. The two bullies looked on in utter shock. "Maybe we'll teach you that lesson some other time," Bulk said and the two of them hightailed it out of there. "Thanks that was really great," the girl said to Tommy. "Sure," Tommy replied shyly. "I'll see you later." "Hey," she called after him. Tommy turned around to face her. "I'm Kimberly," she told him. "I'm new around here." "Yeah, I'm Tommy." Tommy introduced himself. They shook hands rather awkwardly. "Listen," Tommy said. "Do you want to get together with some of us after school? Nothing major, just hanging out you know, at the youth centre." "Yeah, that sounds cool," Kimberly agreed. "Okay," Tommy said with embarrassment. "Well I'll see you then," Kimberly said and she went off to class. Up in her castle on the moon Rita had a different plan. "Soon young Kimberly you will go under my spell as I call upon the Power of the sixth Power Coin!" Rita declared. Rita began casting her spell on her magical skull. "You will become my evil green ranger, after you face my Putties in a test." She began chanting unintelligible words once again. Down on earth Kimberly was cutting through an alley to make it to the Youth Centre. Suddenly a bunch of putties appeared out of nowhere and surrounded her. Kimberly had no idea who these grey beings were. One of the putties kicked Kimberly making her stumble back. Realizing that she would have to defend herself she went on the offensive. She tried running one of the putties face first into the wall but the putty was able to run up the wall and flip down behind her. It punched her knocking her back into the waiting arms of another putty. Kimberly drove an elbow into its gut and then flipped it over hard to the ground with a Judo manoeuvre. The remaining 3 putties continued to circle her. One of them jumped at her and kicked her knocking her back against a wall. It went in for another attack but Kimberly ducked under it and then drove a hard kick into its back sending it tumbling to the ground. Noticing a metal trash can lid on the ground nearby, Kimberly cart wheeled over to it and picked it up. She used it to block an attack from a putty and drove him away with a kick to the midsection. She then blocked another attack that bent the lid slightly and then sent it away with a roundhouse kick of her own. She continued her assault on the putties using the trash can lid sending two more to the ground, before taking out the final putty by throwing the lid at his face like a Frisbee. The surprised putty took the full brunt of the attack and was sent tumbling backwards into some old cardboard boxes. Kimberly admired her handwork looking at the putties lying on the ground when suddenly they all vanished. Kimberly shook her head in confusion. "Man, why me?" she asked nobody in particular. Rita's Castle on the Moon "Yes this girl is the one who truly shall become my evil Green Ranger!" Rita declared as lightning shot from her magic staff. Finster, Baboo and Squatt all ducked for cover. "Prepare my crystal ball to receive her!" Rita yelled. Her magic skull shot rays from its eyes and the crystal ball began to glow. Back on Earth Figuring she was safe for now Kimberly picked up her bag and got to head off to the youth centre to meet that boy Tommy and his friends. "That felt like a bad dream," Kimberly commented to herself. Suddenly it started to get very wind in the alley. Kimberly dropped her bag to shield her eyes from the wind. "Hey what's going on?" She yelled to no one in particular. "KIMBERLY!" Someone yelled from above. Kimberly looked up to see the silhouette of a woman wearing a very oddly shaped hat against the sun. "I have chosen you!" The woman explained loudly to Kimberly. The woman pointed her staff at Kimberly and she was hit by a colourful beam. In an instant she vanished. Rita's Palace Rita looked into her crystal ball which was like a mini-dimension. Inside was a body covered in a sheet and surrounded by mist and candles. "There you are," Rita said and she turned to her underlings. "What do you think?" "She's perfect your evilness," Squatt said. Rita then went about casting the rest of her spell. "RECEIVE THE POWER!" She declared loudly. She continued the chant, "Arise my green ranger!" Kimberly sat up, her eyes glowing green. "How can I serve my Empress?" Kimberly asked in a monotonous voice. "As a Ranger you can now enter the command centre," Rita said. "There you will disable Zordon and then destroy the Power Rangers, Jason the Red Ranger, Zach the Black Ranger, Trini the Pink Ranger, Billy the Blue Ranger, and Tommy the Yellow Ranger. Now prepare to receive the sixth Power Coin and become my green Ranger." Kimberly held out her hand and small metal Coin with a three toed Talon on it appeared in a flare up of Green Flames. She closed her hand around it. In the Command Centre "But Zordon I might miss out," Alpha Five was protesting. "Would you please take this opportunity to recharge," Zordon said, "while I place myself into a meditative state." "Yes Zordon," Alpha Five agreed. "You're right of course." Back at Rita's Palace "And now Morph into the Green Ranger!" Rita ordered Kimberly. There was puff of Green smoke and when it had cleared, Kimberly had morphed into a ranger. Her costume was a green version of the Pink Ranger's costume except that it also had a triangular gold chest plate and arm bands. Her helmet was more like a green version of the Red Ranger's helmet. Kimberly raised her right fist in the air, "To the fall of Zordon, and the destruction of the Power Rangers!" she declared. In the Command Centre Kimberly appeared as the Green Ranger in the command centre. She looked around at her surroundings trying to figure out how to complete her task. "You know what to do," Rita's voice said in her head. "Your wish is my command Empress," Kimberly replied. She noticed Alpha Five standing nearby in a powered down state. She went over to it and shoved a specially prepared disk into its back. "Alert! Alert!" Alpha Five cried. "Hostile takeover!" "Sweet dreams tin head," Kimberly said as she pulled a cord that shut Alpha Five down. "How is it possible that you are here?" Zordon asked recovering from his meditative state. "Only one who has a power coin may enter this fortress undetected." "Yes, I have the coin and the Power," Kimberly said. "And there's nothing you can do to stop me!" "So Rita has finally chosen someone to give it to," Zordon mused. "Right Zordon, I am her Green Ranger and she is my Empress." Kimberly declared. "She has you under an evil spell," Zordon stated. "Let me help, I can save you." "Worry about saving yourself old man," Kimberly said angrily. She immediately reached for the computer panels and began to rip them out. "No, you must not do this!" Zordon protested. Kimberly ignored him and began ripping out wires. "Alpha, wake up!" Zordon called. "You must warn the other Power Rangers! Kimberly stop you don't know what you're doing!" Kimberly continued to destroy the computer console ripping out wires left and right. "No, I'm losing power," Zordon said as his image faded. "Losing my orientation. Losing contact with your dimension. Kimberly no!" With a one more yank the computer console burst into flames and Zordon's image faded away completely. Kimberly surveyed the damage she had caused. "It is done my Empress," Kimberly called up to the sky. "Zordon has been eliminated and the Power Rangers will be next!" She took one final look at Zordon's tube. "So long Zordon, my work here is done!" With that she teleported out of the command centre. Back at Rita's Palace "And now for an even bigger surprise," Rita declared as she watched through her magic telescope. "Oh boy with the Ranger's out of the way so Rita will control the whole world," Squatt said excitedly. Goldar was down on Earth and sent a signal of his readiness up to Rita. "Magic Wand, make my Goldar grow!" Rita yelled as she hurled her magical staff down to earth. It hit the ground and the earth nearby split open releasing a cloud of steam that turned Goldar into a giant. At Billy's place Jason, Zach and Billy were finishing washing the Rad Bug. "I don't think I've ever see the Rad Bug this clean," Billy commented. "Yeah well it's gonna be styling after, Zach's Wax," Zach stated with a laugh. "Zach's Wax?" Jason asked thinking it was the most ridiculous thing he'd ever heard as he threw his towel at Zach jokingly. "Hey what's up?" Kimberly said as she arrived with Tommy. "Hey just in time," Zach said. "Just grab a rag and join in." "No I'm not in the mood," Trini said. "What's wrong?" Zach asked. "It's Kimberly," Tommy replied. "The girl I fought in the Karate tournament?" Jason questioned. "Yeah, she was supposed to meet me at the youth centre after school but she never showed," Tommy replied. "Well maybe something came up," Zach suggested cheerfully with a shrug. Just then their communicators began to beep. Jason activated his and Alpha's voice began to come through. "Green Ranger, Green Rangers, you be..." Alpha Five was speaking nonsense. "Alpha you're gonna have to speak up I can't hear you," Jason replied. "The communicators are non-functional," Billy commented as he tried to activate his. "Teleportation is down." "Guys something is seriously wrong," Trini commented. "We have to get to the command centre," Jason stated. "The Rad Bug," Billy said. "It's the only way to fly," Zach agreed. They all piled into the Rad Bug and soon they were sailing off to the command centre. "Alpha seemed really upset," Trini commented. "Yeah, I think something bad is going down," Jason stated. "I bet Rita's up to something," Tommy suggested. "Can't this thing go any faster Billy?" Zach asked. "Alright," Billy agreed in a sly tone. The Rad Bug dove sharply and flew directly into the Command Centre before coming to an abrupt halt. The teens quickly got out and looked around at the ruined command centre. "Look at this place," Jason said. "The control panels have been ripped out," Trini noted. "Aw man this place is totalled," Zach complained. "Look you guys," Tommy said pointing. "Zordon is gone." Billy ran over to Alpha Five who was moving around sporadically and jerkily. "Alpha what happened?" "Power Rangers, Power Rangers, come in I need help, Power Rangers..." Alpha blabbered nonsensically. "What happened to him?" Zach asked. "Someone must have fed a virus into his databank," Billy said. "Billy can you help him?" Trini asked. Billy noticed something odd sticking out of the data port in Alpha Five's back. He pulled out a disk. "Affirmative," Billy said. Alpha immediately stopped moving around abruptly and faced the rangers. "Power Rangers, you are here," it stated happily. "Alpha what happened to Zordon?" Zach asked worriedly. "All my memory chips have been scrambled," Alpha replied. "No recollection. Was barely able to contact you." "Somebody obviously broke into the command centre," Jason said. "But who?" Trini asked. "No one has access to this place without a power coin." "Look at this," Tommy said pointing at the viewing globe. "It's Goldar," Zach stated. The viewing globe showed a giant Goldar terrorizing Angel Grove. "Alpha we have to stop him," Jason said. "Will you be alright?" "I'm semi-operational," Alpha replied. "You take care of Goldar, I'll try to locate Zordon." "Alright then, it's Morphin' Time!" Jason declared. The Rangers morphed and teleported to where Goldar was. "The Power Rangers are here," Squatt said. "Bring on the putty patrol!" The putties came out and began attacking the Rangers. However they were able to easily defeat them. However giant Goldar came stomping towards them. Up on a cliff, the Green Ranger was watching the battle, "To the beginning of the end of the Power Rangers," she declared tightening her hand into a fist. "Whoa this is gonna be fun," Squatt stated excitedly. "Go get 'em Goldar." Goldar swung his sword smashing a rock formation and sending boulders tumbling near the Rangers but missing. "Come on Rangers, we've got to keep it together," Jason yelled to rally his team. "We've gotta stop Goldar, we need Dinozord Power, Now!" With that they called forth their corresponding Dinozords and combined them together to form the Megazord. Goldar raised his sword on got ready to charge. "We need the Power Sword, Now!" Jason yelled. The Power Sword came hurtling down from the sky and the Megazord countered Goldar's charge by slashing him across the chest. Goldar countered with a slash of his own across the Megazord's shoulder and then launched at it with a huge drop kick sending it stumbling back. "Prepare to feel the wrath of Rita Repulsa!" Goldar exclaimed as he got ready to attack again. The Megazord and Goldar locked swords and pushed each other back and forth until Goldar suddenly disappeared. They looked around and noticed someone standing on the ground. "Who's that?" Billy asked pointing at the person. "My turn," The Green Ranger said as she jumped up on top of the Megazord's head. "Time to meet the Green Ranger." Suddenly the door to the Megazord's cockpit opened and the Green Ranger entered. The surprised Power Rangers couldn't defend themselves as the Green Ranger forcibly ejected them from the Megazord sending them crashing way down to the ground below, and then jumped down after them. "You're finished," The Green Ranger said as she went to attack. Billy tried to fend her off with a kick but she ducked beneath it. Tommy then tried a kick of his own but it was blocked and he was knocked to the ground. Trini went in but was knocked away easily. Zach tried a spinning kick but missed when she stepped quickly out of the way and stumbled away. She then jumped up and latched her legs around Tommy's head and grabbed Billy in a headlock and twisted to send them tumbling to the ground. Trini then came in with her dagger but the Green ranger fended her off. The Green Ranger then used her own dagger to slash both Trini and Zach across the chest sending them to the ground. "You think you're so tough?" Jason called to this mysterious new Ranger. "Take me on." "With pleasure!" the Green Ranger said and she threw her dagger at Jason's chest sending him stumbling backwards into the other Rangers. The two of them then charged at each other and traded blows but neither one was able to land a hit. They then locked up and the Green Ranger was able to use her superior speed to land a punch to Jason's chest and quickly followed it up with two more punched before knocking him back with a side kick. The other Rangers checked to see if Jason was alright as he stood up. That was a bad move as the Green Ranger summed a ball of green energy and then unleashed at them sending them flying back as it exploded and sparks showered everywhere. Back in the command centre Alpha Five was trying to repair the computer console but was making little progress. "Zordon, oh Zordon," the robot moaned. "Where are you?" Just then the Power Rangers teleported back into the command centre. "Rangers, I still haven't been able to bring Zordon back," Alpha reported. "Well keep trying we need answers, now." Jason said. "A girl in a costume attack our Zords," Tommy told Alpha. "He just busted right in," Zach added. "Do you have any idea who it was?" "I'm sorry Rangers I don't," Alpha replied its voice suddenly changing. Alpha began twitching sporadically. "Alpha?" Trini asked cautiously. "He's still not completely recovered from the computer virus," Billy said as he examined Alpha to see if her had another disk in him somewhere. "Quasitronic circuitry now in overload, overload. Temporary shutdown, shutdown." Alpha stated and then it leaned forward and went still. "This is bad news, Man," Zach groaned. "First Zordon disappears and now this Green Girl show," Tommy said. "And I think we only got a small sample of his true power," Jason said looking around at the mess of the control centre. "It's all too weird," Trini said. "What are we going to do?" "Prepare ourselves," Jason said looking at where Zordon normally would be. "We don't have Zordon this time." "We'll have to do it on our own," Zach said. "I think we've only made it through round one of what's about to be a major battle," Jason stated. "Hey look!" Billy exclaimed pointing at the viewing globe. The Rangers went over to get a closer look. The viewing globe showed the Green ranger, "To the fall of the Power Rangers, I'll destroy you, one and all." She then laughed maniacally as the Rangers looked at each other with worry in their eyes. Category:Fan Fiction